


The creature lurking in the water

by Hatchico



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Pirate Shizuo, Siren Izaya, The Little Mermaid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: He was once human before he was thrown overboard by pirates who hated his guts. But just as he was ready to accept his fate he awoke and realized that he...had a tail?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. I breathe the salty water

A black-haired male stood before the vast blue ocean. He stared down into the waters crashing against the ship almost hypnotized by its dangerous beauty.

A sharp object poked his back and he knew not to turn or else he'd get impaled by a sword or his head blown off.

'So this is how I go down? Drowning in these waters where my body will never be found.'

Pain shot through him as he was forced to inch forward until he was practically teetering at the edge of the ship. It was cliche to go down like this. He wanted to laugh but he couldn't bring himself to. If only he learned how to swim but then again even if he could where would he go? It'd just be delaying the inevitable so he quickly discarded that thought.

Nothing was said to him, no taunts, no final wishes, only laughter. That's all he heard as he was plunged into the sea, his eyes burned and so did his lungs as the water assaulted every part of his being.

Everything felt so agonizing until suddenly it wasn't anymore and he went to sleep.

When his eyes opened he felt as if he was floating and in all actuality he was. He breathed in and panicked at the feeling. It felt like he was breathing air but it also felt like he was being filled with water. He gasped and clawed at his throat as he tried to kick his way to the surface. But in that process, he moved in a circular motion making him come face to face with a maroon tail.

"What the-"

He covered his mouth as he was slowly processing what was going on. He suddenly realized that he was breathing without actually having to inhale and in another panic, his hand pressed against the gills on his neck making him flinch.

'I-I don't understand...'

He blinked before he slowly moved his tail back and forth to what he presumed was the surface though he couldn't really tell. Once he resurfaced he gasped as his lungs were now filled with the regular oxygen he was used to. He looked around and saw an island with a small town and a very familiar ship.

"How long have I've been floating?" He thought aloud as he slowly and clumsily swam toward the island like he was drawn to it.

For some reason, he couldn't help but remember his mother telling him about creatures called sirens who lured men into the water using their charm and silky voice before dragging them under and doing god knows what.

'Is that what I've become?'

As he got closer to the ship he could hear the sounds of people celebrating over what he knew was his death.

'Have I've been given a second chance at life? Or is this so I can act on my revenge before I turn to foam?'

He stopped and placed his hands on the side of the ship, feeling the worn-down wood against his palm.

He looked up to try and see what they were doing as he thought it over. He hummed to himself

"Well it's not like I have anything to lose now...and it's not like I can go back to my old life."

With that, he gripped one of the loose boards and hauled himself up to sit on it. He hummed louder until he heard nothing but silence. He blinked in surprise and thought,

'Is this really going to work?'

"What was that?" He heard.

"I don't know go check it out."

Izaya swallowed in anticipation before he finally spoke in a surprisingly sultry voice. "Won't you come into the water with me..."

"Huh?"

"What the hell was that?"

Izaya splashed back into the water making some of the men quickly look over to see the ripples in the water.

"W-who's there?"

Izaya swallowed his uncertainty before he popped up again, it was dark so they couldn't see anything but his eyes that seemed to glow red.

The men were drawn to it as they asked no further questions and Izaya seized this opportunity and spoke.

"Won't you come into the water? I'm so lonely in here. I need company..."

One of the men was about to jump overboard when he was grabbed.

"Wait don't you see?! That's a siren! If you go in there you'll be eaten."

Izaya glared at the man but tried again.

"It's so cold down here. Won't you help me get warm?"

Before anyone could react one of the men actually jumped in followed by another as the first man reached out to him with lust-filled eyes.

"I-I'll keep you warm...and safe."

Izaya darted away before looking back up.

'I need all of them. That captain may not be on board but I'll make him suffer by losing his whole crew. I just need the right words...Ah, I know.'

"Come down here and I'll grant whatever your heart desires. All your troubles will melt away in my arms I promise you that. I know exactly how to make a pirate happy."

That last sentence did the trick and before he knew it they were all in the water, surrounding him as they were lost in his eyes. They were powerless as one by one he dragged them down until they breathed their last breath. When the captain returned his ship was empty but surrounded by the floating bodies of his crew.

His eyes fell upon the most beautiful rubies he's ever seen and his mind went blank as he plunged into the sea where his lungs were filled with the salty water while his eyes stayed focused on those deadly two beauties.

Izaya smiled at this but he wasn't completely satisfied. He knew for a fact that other pirates were planning his demise as well and that's how he got caught by this particular crew.

He was too trusting but now with this second chance, he made it clear to himself that...

He really hates pirates


	2. There's always a reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have a mixture of elements from the Disney movie

Izaya didn't know how long he's been swimming for with his only goal to somehow make it back home to his water city. Perhaps he can swim up a river or some sort of water current and find Mairu and Kururi and figure out a way to raise them in his current state. After all, they could only survive without their brother for so long and even though Shiki and Akabayashi usually babysit for him when he's away he doesn't really want his sisters to be exposed to that kind of lifestyle.

He swam to the surface to look and see if there's anything familiar that can point him in the right direction because seriously don't you think it's extremely boring to spend the rest of your life swimming around in the ocean, practically isolated from the rest of the world.

His tail swished back and forth and he huffed and splashed some of the water in a random direction.

"What kind of weirdo would turn someone into a mermaid or well siren in my case..."

He plunged back into the water before coming right back up now much more frustrated.

"Really whoever did this or whatever did this is an ass and I'll make them pay!" He hummed

"But I did get my revenge so maybe I'll thank them...if there even is a them."

Just as he finished saying that he felt something brush against his tail nearly making him jump right out of the water.

"I'm sorry dear. Did I frighten you?"

Izaya spun around coming face to face with an older-looking woman with short wavy hair.

She smiled gently at him as two eels swam up behind her before resting under her arms as she pets them as if they were dogs.

"I'm sorry for popping up so suddenly but I've actually been waiting for a while to be able to properly introduce myself."

Izaya looked down seeing a swarm of tentacles gently swishing back and forth and he looked back up before stating calmly,

"You're the one who changed me into this, right?"

"Right you are. You're very clever but I could sense that already. You see I gave you a second chance at life."

"But why?"

His eyes flicked back down to the eels slithering underneath her fingertips without her even flinching.

"Like I said I saw something in you, a potential that I couldn't just let vanish. You see we have something in common. Hate for pirates."

"You hate pirates?"

She nodded.

"You see I was captured by them once, they did awful things to me and even chopped off one of my tentacles."

"Ouch."

The women spread her arms out wide her voice increasing an octave as she declared.

"That's when I decided to dedicate my life to helping other poor unfortunate souls!" 

She put her arms back down to continue petting her eels. Izaya couldn't help but notice a hint of mirth in her eyes.

"So you want to help "poor unfortunate souls"? But what do you get out of it?"

She smiled at that.

"Well, you see my dear while I do save people's lives I can also do something to sweeten the deal."

Izaya swore he heard the two eels laugh.

"You see I can turn you back into a human but before you ask I can't do it right now. I need a certain form of sustenance for me to be able to do that."

Izaya couldn't help but ask sarcastically "What is it the souls of pirates? Haha!"

He looked back at her and seeing that blank stare he frowned.

"You eat humans?"

She shook her head.

"I only eat the soul and before you swim off in fear I only eat those of the wicked."

He crossed his arms, "Why can't you get it yourself?"

"I can't do it myself for the simple fact that I was cursed. I can no longer lure men with my velvety voice because it has been taken away from me many years ago."

Izaya turned slightly as if contemplating something.

"So all I have to do is lure pirates into the water..."

"And I'll do the rest."

"How many do I have to get."

The woman looked him up and down biting her lip before stating

"One thousand."

"One thousand?!"

"It may be a huge number but it'll all be worth it in the end. Besides, don't you have people to go back to? You're still a young man after all so you must have somebody."

"Well, my sisters..."

"See then this is your best bet. I know it's a little unorthodox but this is the only way I can make you human."

She held out her hand.

"So, do we have a deal?"

The two eels were now swimming around him and he could swear he heard them whispering "Deal, deal."

He looked back up at the woman who was smiling gently at him.

"It's a deal...but I have a few conditions."

"Please, state them."

"I want to be near my home and I want to ensure the safety of everyone I know."

"Is that all?"

"One more...I want some sort of protection. As you know pirates can be a dangerous bunch and I really don't want to be risking my life too much."

He nodded to himself

"If you meet those conditions then we have a deal."

She nodded.

"I can do that. Now let's seal the deal."

She motioned Izaya to her awaiting hand which he took gently.

The water rippled and glowed and before he knew it he was being dragged underwater before arms wrapped tightly around him and they practically torpedoed into what Izaya thought was a random direction before soon enough they stopped and he was raised back up.

He noticed the two eels were wrapped around her tentacles before they slowly unwrapped themselves. 

"Here we are, your home."

"Huh?"

Izaya turned and gasped.

"How did you..."

She simply waved at him dismissively.

"It's all apart of our deal. Anyway, your protection is here. Don't be fooled by his cute appearance he is quite dangerous."

"He?"

She pointed and Izaya watched as some sort of tropical fish swam towards him.

"His name is Mikado, he will be your protector."

Izaya covered his mouth to stifle his laughter as Mikado finally reached them and did some weird fish bow.

"I'll do my best to protect you even if it means giving my life."

Izaya noticed the slight fear in his eyes when he looked over at the women but chalked it up to just seeing things.

The woman clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Good luck my dear Izaya and Mikado. May good fortune shine for us all."

With that she sunk into the water, giving Mikado one last cold look before she disappeared from sight. Mikado turned to the male giving him a once over before he gently butted his head against the base of Izaya's tail.

"We best get started."

Izaya nodded but of course, he couldn't help but tease the adorable fish by rubbing his head gently with a laugh.

"Alright then. Let's lure some pirates."

Izaya was kinda glad that pirates docked at a nearby island since it saved him time from swimming back and forth. He hummed softly as he and Mikado went to search for their first official prey.

What neither of them could anticipate was that soon they would run into a very hot-headed blond who seemed to be completely immune to the siren's song...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikado is basically Flounder lmao


	3. I hate you the most

Izaya hummed softly to himself as he swam up to the first ship, calculating how he was going to do this without attracting the attention of others and getting shot at.

He really didn't want to die before he even started that would be pathetic.

He turned his attention to Mikado and couldn't help but ask,

"You looked afraid of that woman. Why was that?"

Mikado moved his eyes up to him and said, "I-we can't talk here...she may be listening."

"What? What are you talking about? She isn't even here."

Mikado just bumped Izaya's tail,

"Stay focused the faster you collect the souls the faster you can become human again, right?"

Izaya nodded but couldn't help but be even more curious now but decided to save his questions for later.

He was looking at all the docked ships before finally saying,

"They're all probably at the bar. We'll have to wait for them to come out."

Mikado sighed but swam up to Izaya,

"Well to pass the time why don't we get to know each other."

Izaya lifted an eyebrow

'Why does he want to connect with me now?'

"Alright...you can ask me something and I can ask you anything and we both have to answer truthfully or pass the question. Sounds good?" Izaya asked.

Mikado nodded.

"Alright, I'll go first. Who were you before she changed you?"

"I was Izaya Orihara, the best informant around. What about you? Or can I just talk to fish now that I'm a siren?"

"I...pass."

"Aw sensitive subject then so I guess you weren't a fish then."

Mikado's eyes widened

"How did you?"

"Why it's because you passed such a simple question. Anyway, I'm counting that as a question so here's another one. To turn you back into your normal self, did that women tell you that you had to help me in collecting souls?"

Mikado's mouth was agape,

"I-I pass."

"Bingo."

He smirked over at Mikado,

"You sure are an interesting fellow. I can't wait to learn all about you soon."

"I-It's just I've been a fish so long that I'm desperate okay! I miss being human I miss my friends!"

Mikado looked like he was about to cry if he was capable in his current state. Izaya was empathetic to him and gently patted the top of his head.

"It's alright we'll both turn back in no time."

Mikado looked up at him and Izaya gave him a soft smile and a wink,

"After all who can resist my charms."

Mikado couldn't help but laugh,

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

His eyes flickered to the side and he couldn't help but gasp out

"Someone's coming this way."

Izaya turned to see a blond-haired man in a simple buttoned-up white shirt come down to the docks.

"He doesn't look like a pirate, we should...Mikado?"

He turned to see him swimming toward the blond and the water around him seem to glow before he emerged from the water as a huge monster-like creature with sharp teeth and a long snakelike body.

"W-what the."

The blond rubbed his eyes as if he were seeing things but quickly pulled out his pistol and began firing. Izaya couldn't help but watch in horror as the scene unfolded.

"Mikado you idiot. You're definitely going to attract more attention but I guess you want that."

He watched as Mikado tried to drag the man into the water but the man being surprisingly agile dodged him easily as he continued firing.

After about five minutes the water began to bubble and in an instant Mikado was back to his usual fish self, plummeting back into the water.

Izaya watched as Shizuo began reloading his gun and took aim at Mikado and Izaya forced his stiff body to move to swim and catch the little fish in his arms just as Shizuo shot making the bullet hit his shoulder.

He plunged back into the water and let Mikado go before coming back up to see some people were starting to come out to see what was going on.

Izaya resurfaced and locked eyes with the blond male.

'I might as well get one...' Izaya thought before swimming over, gripping his injured shoulder.

"Hey, blondie."

Shizuo's fingers twitched and Izaya said in his most seductive tone,

"Come into the water with me."

Shizuo looked at the man as if he had two heads before reloading it and aiming it at the man,

"Sorry baby but it's cold out."

He cocked the gun and Izaya's eyes widened before he turned to dive back into the water.

The last thing he heard was...

"And not to mention I hate sirens"


	4. Not entirely a monster

After that incident with the blond man, Izaya was, to say the least, pissed. No, he was livid.

How dare that bastard try to shoot him!

He gripped his shoulder trying to ignore the horrible stinging feeling of his wound because of the salty water. Even turning into a siren he guessed that pouring salt on open wounds still hurts like hell but he had to put up with it because really where the hell would he go.

He turned his attention toward Mikado who after all that, wouldn't even look him in the eyes. Yes, he was pissed at the little fish but at the same time he was worried but he didn't know what to say.

Though he didn't have to since Mikado was the one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"It's...fine. Like you said you want to see your friends again so while I'm mad at you for just charging in like that as long as you don't do it again I'll forgive you."

Mikado smiled softly mumbling softly

"Thanks." Before swimming ahead, coming back with seaweed in his mouth that seemed to sparkle.

Izaya blinked and took the seaweed out of his mouth and asked, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Wrap it around your wound and it should heal it faster."

Izaya did so and soon felt numb in the area so he assumed it was working.

"Where'd you get these?"

"Ursula planted them awhile ago."

"Ursula?"

"The women who turned you."

"Ah, I see."

Izaya hummed to himself and turned to Mikado

"So you can turn into that giant creature huh?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. That gives me an idea..."

A small smile spread across his face.

"So Mikado how long can you keep that form."

"Five minutes."

"And how long before you can turn back again?"

"About thirty minutes. Why?"

"I'm glad you asked! I just thought of a much better approach than attacking where all the pirates are. Instead, we'll follow a single stray ship and well...sink it."

"Sink it!"

Izaya nodded enthusiastically.

"We'll get plenty at once and the more we get the faster we can both get what we want."

He grinned, "So what do you say?"

I-I'm in."

"Great! We'll begin tomorrow, bright and early so make sure you get enough sleep."

With that, the two swam to find a nice place to rest.

The next morning the two were surveying the port, watching as ships came and went looking for one that wasn't following the same direction as the others. Finally, they saw a fairly large ship heading south and with that, they dove underwater.

Mikado soon transformed and Izaya gripped the side of him tightly before they swam after the surprisingly fast ship.

Once they were at the side of the ship Izaya shouted, "Wrap around the ship and squeeze it with all your might!"

Mikado did as he was told, making the ship stop abruptly. Izaya let go and swam to the surface to see just how many were on the ship and that's when his eyes saw a woman looking scared out of her mind as she clutched a small child close to her chest. 

He dived back under shouting to Mikado, "There are a woman and a child on the ship! They're probably captives so make sure not to kill them and try to spare a rowboat for them!"

With that Izaya pushed back up to the surface and kept an eye on the two as the ship rocked back and forth and the wood began to snap under the pressure. The men were scurrying trying to find out what was going on while some began rushing toward the rowboats but one man who he presumed was the captain began walking toward the woman and the child menacingly and Izaya quickly shouted to Mikado,

"Rock the ship to the right!"

Mikado did and the ship nearly tipped over and the woman and child fell overboard, splashing into the cold waters below but Izaya was quickly at their side to keep them above the water.

"Mikado I need you to bite the rope of the rowboat and then drag the ship down!"

Mikado's large face emerged and some of the pirates screamed while others prayed for mercy on their souls.

Mikado opened his mouth and used his sharp teeth to rip the rope apart causing the rowboat to plummet below.

"Come on."

Izaya pulled the two toward the boat before helping them inside. The woman watched terrified as the ship slowly was pulled into the depths before disappearing from sight leaving no trace of it or anyone who was aboard.

She turned to Izaya and still shaking whispered, "Please spare us."

Izaya could only smile reassuringly.

"It's okay. We only go after the damned. Evil people who deserve to die."

She swallowed and nodded

"T-thank you."

He watched as she looked below fearful of the creature and screamed when Mikado emerged in his regular form before calming down when seeing it was just a small fish.

"See he's harmless."

"W-wait that's the creature!"

"Yup!" Mikado replied making the woman gasp

"A talking fish!"

She turned back to Izaya

"I well thank you again for saving me from those cruel men, but why don't you get in too and we can row back to shore together?"

Izaya couldn't help but chuckle

"Don't worry lady I'm fine, just try to get back safely the shore isn't too far off from here so you should be fine."

With that Izaya dived underwater his tail breaking the surface as he swam downward and the woman was once more amazed before she grabbed the oars and began to row back in the direction of land.


	5. Become human

Izaya was leaning against the dock making sure to keep his head underwater as he listened in on a certain conversation two random pirates were having.

"So it's true? There really is a siren lurking about nearby?"

"That's what I heard from that Heiwajima kid. He actually shot the thing."

"Whoa really?"

"Yeah, sadly he didn't kill it though."

"Well, at least we know to be careful now. Hey did you hear about the myth about sirens?"

"Myth?"

"Yeah. A while back I met this man who said that he ate a piece of a siren and gained magical abilities."

"Whoa really?! Like what?"

"Well, he told me that he cursed the siren that he ate a part of because she was evil and lured hundreds upon thousands of men into the water where she ate them."

"That's insane! I wonder how much power you could get if you ate the entire thing..."

"Well, I did hear that the siren was pretty beautiful. I wouldn't mind having a little fun with it first."

They shared a laugh and Izaya's eyes narrowed in disgust. He wanted to kill those men right then and there but he'd probably get caught, no he definitely would get caught and then he'll be served on a platter quite literally.

He shivered at that.

He knew pirates were disgusting but to eat something that still looked partly human he didn't think they could actually sink any lower but of course, he was wrong.

His ears perked up at the last words the men said,

"Too bad he's dead."

"Yeah, the poor guy couldn't even finish what he started."

Izaya soon heard their footsteps as they walked away back to wherever they came from and Izaya sighed before sliding down the support beam and sinking further into the sea.

"I'm never going to get a thousand pirates going on like this."

He looked up and watched as the sun slowly began to disappear the further he went down.

Izaya couldn't help but wonder if he could maybe convince her to lessen how many pirates he needed and well it wouldn't hurt to try. He swam to Mikado who was waiting for him as he told him.

Mikado smiled when he saw Izaya before swimming toward him and rubbing gently against his arm.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"I told you I'd be right back."

"But you should have at least let me come with you."

"It's not worth the risk. Besides, how will I know that you won't do something stupid again?"

"I said I was sorry."

Izaya just waved his hand dismissively.

"That doesn't really matter now. You think you can call Ursula for me?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to try to lessen the number of pirates we have to get."

"How are you going to pull that off?"

Izaya shrugged.

"I'll try to appeal to her somehow."

Mikado gave him a quizzical look before slowly saying, "I don't think that would work very well."

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

"I guess not."

He watched as Mikado began to faintly glow before soon enough Ursula appeared before them looking as calm as always.

"How may I help you, dear?"

Izaya looked over at Mikado who nudged him as if to say "Go for it."

He looked back at Ursula thinking over his words carefully before deciding that it'd be best to just be blunt about it.

"I don't think I'll be able to get a thousand pirates and I wanted to know if you could maybe lower how many I have to bring."

Ursula's eyebrow twitched

"Why do you think this all of the sudden."

"Well with the pirates now knowing that I'm lurking around they're going to be especially on edge and very cautious." 

He watched her tentacles twitch in annoyance.

"How exactly did you get caught so soon?"

"It was this blond bastard Heiwajima he-"

"Heiwajima?! No, it can't be him he's dead I made sure of it."

"He?"

"Heiwajima!"

It clicked for Izaya.

"The man who chopped off one of your tentacles and ate it?"

"How do you know about that part?"

"I heard people talking. Anyway, I believe we're talking about two different Heiwajima's. I think this is his son."

"Heiwajima had a son...?"

"That's the most logical explanation-"

Ursula's eyes seemed to snap back into reality and she moved in to grip Izaya's wrist as she looked at him with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh do I have a deal for you that you're just gonna love."

"A deal I'll love?"

She nodded.

"You see this deal is great now you only have to bring me one person."

"Only one?!"

Both Izaya and Mikado shouted in shock.

"Yes. I want you to bring me Heiwajima."

"Ah. About that...my siren powers don't work on him and well if I try to approach him in this state if I even could he'll most definitely try to shoot me down again."

"That is a problem but no worries I have an idea."

She moved away and looked at the two males.

"I'll turn you both human."

"Human? But I thought you weren't able to do that in your state?"

"That's the catch. It's only temporary and you'll only be human for a week at most."

"So I have a week to get Heiwajima."

"Yes, that's all. If you get him you and Mikado will stay human forever."

"And if I don't?"

"Your soul will be mine forever and you'll be doomed to spend an eternity in my watery hell-soaked lair."

Izaya gulped and turned to Mikado who was frantically shaking his body to say no. Izaya turned back to Ursula before slowly raising up his arm.

"You've got yourself a deal."

"No!"

But it was too late for Mikado to protest as Ursula sealed the deal with a wicked smile before she spun around them casting a spell and before either of them knew it they were both on land. Izaya looked down at himself to see he was in the clothes he was before he 'died' then turned to Mikado who looked to be wearing a fancy suit with a blue tie.

"My don't you look handsome."

Mikado blushed before getting up off the sandy shore and dusting himself

Izaya followed soon after before looking at the town before them.

"Well, Mikado there's no turning back now."

He nodded,

"I still think you shouldn't have made that deal."

"It's our best bet of becoming human. What else could we have done unless you like being a fish."

Mikado shook his head before lifting his leg to walk and nearly collapsing if Izaya wasn't there to catch him.

"Guess you've been a fish longer than I've been a siren so let's take it slow alright."

Mikado simply nodded and they both slowly began walking to the town with the moon and stars illuminating their path


	6. Unexpected compassion

Izaya looked around the bustling town and observed the humans in mild amusement as he heard some talk about the recent siren sightings thanks to yours truly but of course, he needed to stay focused, after all, he had a time limit set for him. Sure it was a little unfair since this particular man wouldn't fall for his charms and well he was pretty sure that the man would recognize his face so he needed to think of exactly how to approach the man without getting a bullet lodged into his skull. 

He turned to Mikado to ask softly,

"Do we have any money so we can stay at an Inn or something?"

Mikado dug into his pockets and pulled out a bead of pearls,

"Will this be good?"

Izaya laughed,

"It's perfect. Should last us exactly a week if we sell it to the right person."

Izaya's eyes trailed over the many shops in his line of sight before smiling brightly and tugging Mikado into a shop where he was greeted by a man with dreadlocks who greeted them both warmly as he straightened his posture. Izaya had to guess he was having a slow day today.

"How may I help you gentleman today? Are you here to buy or sell?" The man asked politely.

Izaya stepped forward along with Mikado who presented the pearls, setting them delicately on the counter. The man looked at the pearls in shock. He's never seen so many all at once before it was quite the sight.

"So how much are you asking for this?" He asked Izaya slowly.

Izaya smiled, "Not too much, perhaps $300 is enough."

"$300! That low? You do know how much those are worth right?" The man gaped.

Izaya only chuckled,

"Yes I am quite aware but I only really need $300. So, do we have a deal?"

The man nodded his head and began pulling out some cash.

"It's a deal! Man, Shizuo is going to be thrilled."

"Shizuo? As in Heiwajima Shizuo?" Izaya suddenly asked. 

'Perhaps I can use this man to my advantage.' He thought to himself before resting his elbows on the counter before asking,

"Do you happen to know where he is at the moment?"

Tom handed Izaya his money before replying,

"He's not here right now. He should be back at night time. Why do you ask?"

Izaya shrugged casually,

"Well, I've been looking for him. You see it's very important if I could meet him again perhaps you can assist me with my troubles?"

Tom looked at him cautiously,

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

Izaya laughed,

"Heavens no! I just need his help with something. Can you ask him to meet me in front of the pub?"

"Sure...is there a name I can give so he knows who to look for?" 

"Izaya." He replied softly,

"Oh, and tell him we've met before."

"You have?"

"Yes. So can you do me this favor?"

"Of course. I'll tell him as soon as he gets back. In the meantime good day to you." He said with a friendly smile 

Izaya smiled back as he handed Mikado the cash,

"You too."

With that, the two left the shop with Mikado quickly looking at the other male worriedly.

"What exactly are you planning?"

"I'm planning on getting on Heiwajima's good side. So, I need you to have trust in me. Can you do that for me?"

Mikado nodded making Izaya's smile widen

"Good! Now, all we have to do now is wait. Well, actually I'll be the one waiting while you go find us a room for us to stay in."

"What? Why can't I go too?" He asked defensively.

"Because if my plan doesn't work I'll have you lure him in. So we can't allow him to become aware that we know one another. Got it?"

Mikado nodded again although he was still worried he would listen to Izaya if it would increase their chances of becoming human again permanently. Izaya clasped his shoulder before they went their separate ways.

Nightfall came sooner than Izaya expected and soon enough he saw a blond figure approaching the pub looking cautious. He decided at that moment to push off the wall he had been leaning against to greet the man with a soft smile.

"Shizuo I'm glad you came!"

He yelled happily at the man watching as his eyes widened and he quickly pulled out his pistol and took aim.

"What the hell are you doing here? What do you want?" The blond asked with narrowed eyes.

Izaya slowly lifted his hands up in surrender,

"I'm not looking for a fight if that's what you're wondering. In fact, I'm looking for the exact opposite. I need help."

Shizuo didn't lower his gun so Izaya needed to decide quickly what his next words should be. Should he lie or should he tell him the truth? He looked into the blond's eyes and made his decision on that.

"I know this seems out of the blue and you might not believe me but I'll say it anyway. I was cursed. I'm not a Siren or at least I wasn't originally. I'm human just like you."

"You're just saying that to get me sympathetic. You want me to lower my guard so you can attack." The blond growled out.

"Believe what you want but maybe this will convince you otherwise. Your father, the one who cursed that Siren all those years ago...well that siren cursed me and now I need your help to lift it. It HAS to be you."

Izaya explained leaving out the fact that the blond will most likely be killed to help turn him back.

Izaya was actually kinda surprised at how fast Shizuo seemed to change as he lowered his pistol and stepped forward in I guess a less intimidating manner. Izaya could still see the caution in his eyes and the way that he looked like he just barely believed Izaya's words but none the less Izaya has ensnared him or at least caught his attention and that was good enough for him. He could work in these conditions. Now all he had to do was set the final nail in the coffin and he'll be free of this curse.

"Alright, I'll help you but if you try anything I won't hesitate to kill you got it?"

Izaya nodded, "I wouldn't dream of it." He said with a ghost of a smirk

Izaya was surprised that it went so easy taking note that although this man was a ruthless pirate that he despised he at least could have some compassion that Izaya was more than willing to exploit for his own benefit.

Yes, Izaya would return to his normal life. The only thing in his way was Shizuo Heiwajima 

But not for long


	7. You're not quite human but neither am I

Izaya was walking side by side with Shizuo. He was lost in thought wondering how exactly he could convince him to go into the water so that witch could have him and he could finally go back to his normal life and forget all about it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Shizuo placed his hand on his shoulder and yanked him back.

"Shizuo wha-" He gasped but was silenced when his hand covered his mouth.

He motioned for him to be quiet as he pinned him to a wall. Izaya was about to shove Shizuo away when he leaned in close as if he was going for a kiss but his lips never met his. That's when he noticed a man he definitely recognized walk by. He couldn't do anything though and he guessed it wouldn't be wise to do so especially when the blond turned to look at the man's back with malice.

"You got a grudge against that man?" Izaya asked once he was out of sight. He wondered if Shiki was going to see his sisters. He also wondered if he'd been searching for him at all.

"No, I don't have a grudge. I just don't like the kind of work he does."

Izaya had to laugh at that.

"Ha! That's a bit hypocritical don't you think? After all, you are a pirate are you not? I believe pillaging and chopping off heads is a pretty bad thing to do."

"I'm not like that." He replied smoothly as he pulled away from him and reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask, taking a quick sip before offering it to Izaya who simply shook his head.

"Really now? I find that hard to believe in your profession."

"Profession? I wouldn't necessarily call it a profession. Besides the only reason I'm a pirate is because my father was. He taught me early on how I can be free to sail the seas as I please as long as I follow in his footsteps. I took all that he taught me to heart."

"You really are stupid and naive. Do you know how many lives your kind has destroyed? You want to live a carefree life but at what cost? Are the lives of everyone else expendable as long as in the end, you get to live life as you want while the rest of us suffer?"

Shizuo didn't reply for a while and Izaya was beginning to regret having said that, after all, he was supposed to get on his good side. He was getting ready to apologize when Shizuo simply said,

"You're right. Pirates aren't really the kind of people I want to associate with and even though I call myself one I wouldn't necessarily consider myself to be a pirate or at least not the traditional kind. I hate violence after all."

"You hate violence...and yet you shot at me?" Izaya said slowly.

"Yeah well, you have to understand you're a siren. Well, at least you were. You know of the tales, don't you? Besides, don't think I'm not aware of those mysterious disappearances. You're the talk of the town and lots of people are getting really antsy."

"So what you're saying is that I'm crazy popular?" He said with a smirk. It's been a while since he got an ego boost and well he would take what he could get.

"If by popular you mean that everyone wants to hunt you down then sure I guess you're popular. Well...except for this one woman who was ranting about how she was saved by a siren. That was you wasn't it?"

"Guilty as charged. It really wasn't much. She just so happened to be on a ship that I was hunting down. It's not like I went out of my way to save her or anything."

"Still you didn't have to save her at all and yet you did. I guess you're not as bad as you seemed."

"Perhaps, but right now I'm not human. So no matter what kind of deeds I do people will only see me for what I am, a monster who drags people down into the depths where they are never seen again. Regardless if those people may be considered awful they see me as a merciless killer and I guess they're kinda right. I don't feel any remorse for those that I've killed. They deserved what was coming to them."

"So you're not human? There's no shame in that. I'm not considered human either. In fact, I'm probably considered a beast by many for my ungodly strength."

"So you're a monster in human skin and I'm a human in monstrous flesh. Heh, it's poetic actually."

"How so?"

"You're beastly due to your strength and yet so human with the way that you feel compassion and can see the good in people. I, on the other hand, have always thrived when people suffered so maybe being called a monster isn't wrong for me. In fact, maybe it's just forcing me to show what I truly am."

"At least you can control yourself."

"Yes, that's the major difference between you and me. You lack control so you lash out at others making them fear you and call you a monster while I instead take control and toy with people's lives. That's how I'm considered a monster."

"You seem proud right now. Like you don't mind being called that."

"It's merely a label. You can't let that control you, after all, people aren't just black and white. Even the worst people have some form of morality even if it's minuscule at best."

Shizuo chuckled, "That's a neat way of looking at it."

"You think so? Well, Heiwajima how about we be monsters together?"

Izaya held out his hand which Shizuo took gingerly. "Sure sounds fun."

"Ah, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." He joked but was surprised when Shizuo nodded in agreement, 

"Yeah, it is. So more reason to help you now then right?"

Izaya was silent for a moment after all this was the first person he could actually relate to and yet he was going to end up killing him to turn back to normal. He felt guilty but not enough to not fake a smile before cheerfully saying,

"Right!"


	8. His smile is something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update cause I'm so funky fresh

Shizuo and Izaya were currently inside a hotel room discussing what they were going to do. Izaya was explaining to him how the witch cursed him and how he had to drag the wicked and impure into the sea where she did who knows what.

"So you need to get a thousand people right?" He asked making Izaya nod.

Shizuo paused before asking, "There's no other way around this? Do you really have to kill all these people?"

"Do you have something in mind you'd like to share?"

"Why don't we go after her?"

"Go after her? What you want to hunt her down or something?" He laughed 

"I'm being serious! She sounds dangerous if she's able to make you do all these things. It's not safe to have her freely roaming around like that."

Izaya looked at him still giggling, "You know that's insane right? What are you going to swim into the sea to lure her out?"

"Why would I do that? It's not like she has any interest in me." He said slowly but that look in Izaya's eyes told him otherwise.

"I mean I guess you can say you're kinda special to her," Izaya said looking away as he contemplated if he should say anything more.

"Special? How do you mean? Did I meet her before?"

"No, you two haven't met. But your father on the other hand...let's say she still holds a grudge." Izaya said without thinking before he paused and wondered why he was telling Shizuo all this. Was he really trying to keep a man he just met out of danger? But why?

"Did my father do something to her?"

Izaya looked at him and smiled a bit before telling him exactly what he heard from those men on the docks. Shizuo looked quite shocked to hear the news.

"You can't be serious. My father would never...why did he never tell me?" He said looking away with a look of betrayal.

"Humans are never a hundred percent honest. Not even to their own children."

"I just can't believe he'd do that. Well, now I'm more than certain that I want to help you now."

"Really? Guess you truly are different from pirates."

Shizuo nodded turning back to him and startled the other man when he grasped his hand with his own two while his caramel eyes looked into Izaya's own carmine ones.

"I promise I'll help you get your life back. I'll do whatever it takes to save you."

Izaya couldn't help but blush at the sudden statement and tried to keep his cool by saying,

"You'd do that for a stranger?"

Izaya really couldn't grasp such generosity from anyone let alone a pirate. All his life he was surrounded by nothing but selfish people who did nothing but take and take until there was nothing left. That's why Izaya had put an invisible barrier around himself. After so many years of being used he forgot what it was like to be shown compassion just for the sake of being compassionate.

"Yes. I won't allow my father's mistakes to be a detriment to other people. Not anymore..."

Shizuo had a fiery look in his eyes which both intimidated Izaya but also at the same time he could relate to that look of raw emotion. It was rare to see and Izaya couldn't help the sudden sense of dread at the thought that he was leading Shizuo to his death. He looked down and bit his lip as this emotion hit him so suddenly.

'Why'd it have to be someone so nice? I may be cruel but...there has to be some other way' Izaya thought to himself before looking back up and giving Shizuo a smile

"Thank you."

He was conflicted on whether to just do what the witch told him or find another way. But he was also backed into a corner. After all, he had a time limit and once that was up, well, let's just say he didn't really want to spend the rest of his life at the mercy of that witch. She may act nice but deep down he knew her motivations were anything but pure. It was like that with everyone else he met thus far with only very few exceptions.

But feeling the warmth of Shizuo's hand in his own for once he had no idea what he was going to do.


	9. I'll save you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo's POV of everything currently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how ya'll doing swear I didn't nearly abandon this story cause of how absolutely lazy I am eheh.

Shizuo didn't know what compelled him to help the lithe male out of his current predicament. He wanted to say it was a sense of justice or more righting the wrongs of his father but deep down he knew that wasn't exactly the case. This man that he remembered shooting on sight had in a way intrigued him. He felt like the other was hiding something and while he normally wasn't one to pry he felt like in a way Izaya deserved to have all his secrets unraveled.

The way Izaya always seemed to look at him his eyes slightly glazed over as if lost in thought was unsettling at times. If he didn't know any better he would think the other was plotting his untimely demise but that couldn't be true. After all, there are other times when the other looked at him with a sense of kinship as if they were two sides of the same coin.

Say what you will and even call Shizuo cruel but he was in a way almost glad that Izaya was cursed. It meant that in a sense he wasn't the only monster here and with the added fact that Izaya wasn't afraid of him even after he nearly tried to kill him twice was just the icing on the cake.

It was strange of course how quickly Izaya put on a friendly demeanor and he knew the other was probably just trying to stay in his good graces so he would help him but Shizuo just wanted to tell him that there was no need. He rather Izaya act, however, he pleased around him because he didn't want to get the wrong idea.

There were few people who liked Shizuo and the blond wasn't sure if Izaya was one of them or if he was simply putting on an act for the sake of this curse. Even so, he didn't know why he still wanted to get close to this man and he enjoyed simply leaning close and listen to him ramble his plans or just talk about how much he adored people no matter how awful they may be. Of course, he had a certain disdain for pirates but he reassured the other that he was different.

Why did hearing him say that make his chest flutter?

He shook his head, he had to focus on the task at hand, and currently, it was meeting someone who was dealing with the same problem.

"This is my friend Mikado. He's the little fish you saw a while back" He hummed standing beside the other and ruffling his hair affectionately

Shizuo couldn't help but frown at the sight. He knew Izaya meant nothing by it by still seeing the other male be so cozy with another felt strange. Why would he feel this way to a man he barely even knew? It was such a strange feeling and he just wanted to kick something to make it go away.

"And this here is Shizu-chan," Izaya told the male with a smile making Shizuo quirk an eyebrow.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Cute nickname right? It suits you well." He laughed

"Cute? Sound more mocking to me. How would you like it if I called you flea?"

"Flea?! What kind of nickname is that?" The other practically looked scandalized already putting Shizuo in a better mood.

'So he can get riled up' he thought to himself before speaking

"I think it suits you quite well. You sure look and act like a flea, small and very annoying."

"Hah and here I was thinking you were actually cute until you call me such an awful thing. Not endearing at all."

They bickered back and forth as if they were an old married couple before Mikado finally intervened.

"I would just tell you guys to kiss already but we have more important matters to attend to. Izaya don't forget about the time limit."

Shizuo couldn't help but ask, "What happens after the time limit is up?"

Both Mikado and Izaya paused before Izaya simply shrugged letting out a shaky sigh

"We'll change back and I'll belong to her."

"Belong to her?"

He nodded, "That's why I must do as she says or she'll most likely kill me if she has no use for me. sometimes I wonder if she'll kill me anyway, how cruel that would be."

"I won't let her." He stated making Izaya look up in surprise

He didn't know what type of expression he had that made Izaya look at him in such awe but seeing the smaller man smile lightly he knew he must have said the right thing.

"Well, then Shizu-chan I put my life in your hopefully capable hands."

"I promise I won't let you down."

"I'll hold you to it."

They smiled at each other, Shizuo finally understood that what he felt for this man was something akin to love. Maybe not exactly it but there was definitely enough that he would care for the other.

Or perhaps he just had a savior complex, either way, he wasn't going to give Izaya up without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly fluff as I get my thoughts together. I've been getting into the Genshin fandom lately and well yeah my updates are gonna be super duper slow but I promise no matter what I will finish this story even if I gotta get somebody to wack me upside the head to remind me to do so


End file.
